


The General in His Bed

by Batagur



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-20
Updated: 2006-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batagur/pseuds/Batagur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um... a General in his bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General in His Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/gifts).



> Beta'd by the ever wonderful amazonx and karitawyr. Also epeeblade provided some very important technical assistance.

For the first time in maybe two weeks, Daniel escaped the Mountain. The stale, re-circulated air had punished his sinuses enough. There was only a week left of summer and ragweed season was in full swing. The US Air Force, for all its large defense budget and technical know-how, was yet to create an effective HEPA filter that would work throughout the sublevels of NORAD. It made Daniel a little skeptical about how effective the system would be as a defense against nuclear, biological, or chemical weapons. After all, wasn't that what the fortress under the mountain was designed for?

Daniel knew he should stop at the store and pick up some groceries. He was about a week over due to shop. However, with the way he felt at that moment, and the way he felt about grocery shopping in general, he wasn't surprised to find himself in front of his own door before his mental debate on the subject was over. His tired and overwrought nerves had made the decision for him, flying his body on auto-pilot to his home.

He shrugged. There would be time for shopping tomorrow. Tonight, he wasn't all that hungry. He was more thirsty than hungry, and he knew he had many choices for drinks, from coffee to tea to just plain, cold-filtered water. In fact, that sounded more enticing than prime rib. Daniel's began to salivate over the idea of a tall glass of ice water. He chuckled at himself as he pushed his way through the front door.

There was a light on in his front room that should have been dark and unoccupied, and Daniel froze for a split second, then inched back, pulling the door as a shield. He peeped past the doorway and looked forward as silver on blue caught his eye. The cap of an Air Force General was hung neatly and conspicuously on the coat rack in the line-of-sight from the door. Jack was announcing his presence. Daniel opened the door again, still exercising caution in case it was a trick. He moved slowly and quietly. Jack's dark blue dress jacket hung about a chair at Daniel's kitchen table, but the living room and kitchen were empty. The television was off.

He thought about calling out to Jack, but decided against it. There were only a few places Jack could be in Daniel's home, and as Daniel looked towards his living room window, noting the indigo summer evening sky, he knew Jack was in his bed. Damn him, anyway.

Daniel locked the front door behind him and tossed his keys on the mail table. He entered the kitchen in the hopes of making his ice water dream a reality. He was only mildly surprised to find that his refrigerator had been stocked up with plenty of Jack O'Neill comfort foods and beer enough to last through sheltering from a nuclear holocaust. Jack must have some time off from Washington. Daniel wondered why he hadn't seen him at the SGC. But, then again, Daniel had been pretty busy while on base. Between looking for clues in translations for finding Merlin's weapon, and dealing with Vala's particular brand of helpfulness, Daniel had little time to notice Teal'c, let alone, the sometimes sulking figure of General Jack O'Neill scowling about the base, grumbling to himself about kids lacking the sense God gave them for cryin' out loud.

In a small way, Daniel was glad of his absence at SGC. Perhaps it was the harsh fluorescent light or maybe it was the dry, poorly conditioned air that always smelled of earth, sweat, and tension, but Jack looked so much older these days when he was in there. Jack seemed gruff and pouchy with age. Being a general seemed to put his face's necessity to frown on permanent standby. He never seemed happy or even mildly pleased in any way. But these were difficult times.

Sipping on his water, feeling the exceptionally cool liquid spike a harsh chill up through his skull as it eased his thirst, Daniel rubbed a spot on his forehead and stopped trying to think for a moment. There were too many things to take his attention, and he had come home to relax, stop, and reset. He and the rest of SG1 had been chasing their tails since his return from Atlantis, and his encounter with Morgan Le Fay. There was already too much to worry about, and now he was worrying about Jack.

Jack was a tough old son-of-a-bitch; always had been. Nevertheless, Daniel had felt a little relieved when Jack had finally agreed to take the administrative position in SGC. The missions were getting more and more physically demanding, and Jack, for all his stubborn, hard-ass strength, was starting to slow down just a little bit. It would not have been long until he had been just too slow on a duck or a dodge. He would have been just a second off on the draw, and it would have been fatal.

Now, Jack was home; always on earth, fighting nothing more threatening than politicians and international bureaucrats, facing nothing more deadly than a paper cut and choke-hazards from state luncheons. Jack hated it. Oh, Daniel knew that Jack hated it but accepted it because he understood all to well that it was necessary. His field time had to end or else it would have ended tragically. And if it had ended tragically, he would have, more than likely, taken his whole team with him. It would have been a group crash-and-burn.

Daniel took a longer sip of his water and wandered out of his kitchen. There was no sense in staying up, although it wasn't that late. He began to turn out lights.  
****

 

The bedside lamp in his bedroom was on, and there was an Air Force brigadier general fast asleep on his bed. One hand held a file folder with several pages and glossy black and white pictures peaking from a corner, probably from nighttime surveillance. The other hand was tucked up behind his head. Daniel smiled.

In sleep, Jack looked his age still, but at least he looked peaceful. He looked beautiful. His long dark lashes brushing his cheeks and the tender set of his lips always drew Daniel. More than once on long missions, watching Jack sleeping next to him in a stuffy little tent, he had wanted to touch. He had wanted to run his thumb across Jack's lips. He had wanted to brush his own lips along the gentle curve of Jack's eyelashes. He never did. That was a rule: Never at work. Never.

Daniel understood that. It was important. The work they were doing was too important to let be compromised by the military's own brand of institutionalized bigotry and ignorance. They had to be careful. They could have easily become a tool to deconstruct a system that was the only thing that stood between the earth and interplanetary war and invasion. The Trust had eyes everywhere it seemed. Maybe they should be even more careful.

But they were apart so often now that sometimes Daniel woke up in the night while off world reaching for Jack, needing him next to him, yearning for him. It hurt sometimes like physical pain. It felt a little like grief, even though he new Jack was alive and well. He hated being without him. Daniel would never admit that to Jack though. He knew he was far too old for a security blanket. "Suck it in, solider," had become his mantra on those dismal nights.

Daniel realized he was frowning again and tried to relax. With a conscious effort, he tried to make his shoulders un-bunch. Tonight was for relaxing. Stop thinking, he told himself. Setting his ice water aside on the bedside table, Daniel reached out to gently run his thumb along the smooth curve of Jack's lips.

It happened far too fast for Daniel to realize exactly how he had wound up on his back on the bed with Jack's wrist bone pressing dangerously in on his trachea. He mentally kicked himself for the stupid move. Jack was still lightning swift, unequivocally deadly, and hardly someone that a person should startle out of a solid sleep.

"Daniel?" The question came out filled sleepy displeasure. A tired and surly Jack blinked down at him, but the pressure on Daniel's throat eased.

"You *are* in my bed, Jack." Daniel decided to counter Jack's irritation with a little of his own. One hardly expects one's best friend to try to kill him in supposed self-defense in one's own bed.

"I know." Jack blinked again.

Now, Daniel knew that Jack was being purposely obtuse to irritate him further. It happened to be one of Jack's many talents. It was also the talent he most liked to practice. Today, that talent wasn't working. Daniel just stared up into Jack's eyes and sighed lightly. Daniel silently realized that he was a sucker for brown eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" Jack glared down at him and Daniel knew he was busted with a goofy smile plastered all over his face.

"Not laughing," Daniel reported. "Just smiling."

"At what?"

"At you." Daniel wanted a kiss, but despite himself, he refused himself the liberty of taking one. Instead, he gazed at Jack's lips with a look of sultry intent, remembering the sheer talent and grace of his firm, tender, and generous mouth. However, Jack did not take the bait. Instead, Jack grinned wickedly and tweaked his nose before rolling off of him.

"How long have you been here?" Daniel asked as he raised himself to a sitting position on the bed. Jack was naked beneath the sheets and Daniel's eyes roamed down the line of his body with overt wanton regard. Jack was still a hard muscled, whip-cord of a man. Age was taking its toll, but slowly.

"Heel, Fido," Jack drawled as he reached for the discarded file he had been holding on to in his sleep. He pulled the papers together and dropped the whole thing on Daniel's lap. "Got in tonight," Jack continued. "Came straight here. I needed to talk to you away from SGC."

"How'd you know I'd be home?" Daniel asked as he lifted the file.

"I didn't."

"What's this?"

Jack sighed. "Look."

Daniel opened the file. It looked like a covert ops report. He had seen his fair share of them over the years; mostly recently from SG teams reporting Ori activities on subjugated systems. This one was different because it wasn't reporting off-world activity. It was also different because it wasn't so much produced by any one from the SGC. It was produced about someone from the SGC: Two someones in fact.

Below the report date and time was the covert observations of a operative on the nocturnal activities of one Brigadier General Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill and one Doctor Daniel Jackson while at the Watergate Hotel 2650 Virginia Ave Nw, Washington, DC.

"Watergated at the Watergate," Daniel murmured while looking over the report. "Figures…and after all that talk on their website about security and privacy."

"We got lucky this time, Danny," Jack said, and Daniel looked up at him in interest. "A friend intercepted this on its way to the Joint Chiefs of Staff."

"A friend?"

"Woolsey."

Daniel's lips pulled into a small grimace at the sound of the uptight bureaucrat's name. Woolsey was an ambiguous friend at best, but that was only because he understood how to play politics so very well.

"I think Hammond at the Pentagon may have seen it first and pulled Woolsey in to clean up the leak before the whole thing blew."

"Are you sure? Are you safe?" Daniel didn't think about how such a leak could adversely affect him. That didn't seem to matter as much. It could, most definitely, destroy Jack's career and throw the SGC into a perilous scandal that would jeopardize their work.

"We're good…but only by the skin of our teeth," Jack said.

Skimming the report, Daniel saw just how revealing a tale it told. That night at the Watergate had been one of the most incredible nights he had ever spent with Jack. They had been all alone in a sumptuous room. All night long, Daniel had made his claim on Jack's body. It had been more than incredible. It had been phenomenal. Jack had been an animal and Daniel had been…well, he had been hornier than he could ever remember in his life. It made him feel a little violated that they had not been as alone as they had thought they had been.

"There was this too." Jack leaned down and pulled something up from either the floor or the lower shelf of the bedside table; Daniel couldn't tell. Jack came up holding what looked at first like a standard CD. He handed it to Daniel. It was a DVD. The two of them were on video?

"Did you watch the whole thing?" Daniel asked immediately as he took the disc, examining it in is flimsy plastic cover.

"No, well…" Jack cleared his throat and started over. "I got up to the part where we fell on the bed trying to suck each other's tonsils out and then I stopped. Thought I'd bring it over here to you."

Daniel regarded the disc. Of course he was interested in that sick little 'let's watch the tornado heading right for us' way, but he wasn't sure if right then was an appropriate time to insist on popping it in the laptop. That was when Jack took matters out of his hands.

"Get the laptop, Daniel."  
****

 

The picture was amazingly sharp. Daniel had expected a grainy, half-definable image. The sound was also pretty sharp too, and Daniel could hear every grunt, every breathed "fuck", and every sloppy, slurpy kiss as well. It was almost embarrassingly obscene, except it was them having sex at it's most raw and primal.

Jack had been right. Their initial kiss as they aimed their struggling bodies towards the king-size bed, was an attempt to consume each other. Jack was literally trying to rip the clothing from Daniel's body while Daniel had a death-grip on Jack's head, holding on and knitting his fingers into his short gray hair as his mouth lapped hungrily at Jack's. It was insane. It was out of control. It was utterly hot.

Jack growled while Daniel whimpered. They fell on the cream-gold satin sheets and a comforter that looked as expensive as the last reported SGC budget. It got a little confusing from there.

"Good Quality," Daniel said, as he watched the images on the note book computer's wide screen. They had the computer sitting on the bedside table. Daniel was lounging back on the bed, his shoes off. Jack lay next to him, propped on an elbow. Daniel turned away from the screen when he felt Jack's fingers brush lightly over the collar of his shirt. He looked up into Jack's heated gaze as Jack began to carefully unbutton his shirt.

"I'll be more careful this time," Jack whispered, his gaze a tender caress all its own. Daniel felt a shimmering flush of desire race through him, settling with comfortable warmth at his groin. He couldn't take his eyes from Jack's for the moment. He really was a sucker for brown eyes.

A groan emanated from the computer's speakers, and Jack looked up at the screen. The heated connection of their eye contact broken, Daniel turned his head to look too. He was just in time to see Jack on screen holding him down on the hotel bed. On-Screen Daniel was naked, and on-screen Jack was still fully dressed, a brigadier general in his official Air Force blues, all his medals in place, his shoulder stars shining for the camera as he gave wet and sloppy head to the naked man writhing on top of the bed sheets. It was so obscene that Daniel's mouth began to water. It got even better when on-screen Daniel opened his well-kissed mouth and told Jack how much he wanted to fuck him through the mattress.

"Boy, you can have a nasty mouth when you get the urge," Jack exclaimed from over him. Daniel looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you getting an urge?" Jack asked.

Daniel smiled and turned back to watch. On-screen Jack's jacket just hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Stupid medals," Jack muttered and Daniel laughed. He recalled Jack saying something like that at the time in the room, and sure enough, the microphone picked up a mumbled grouse from on-screen Jack about the medals on his jacket being weighty.

Daniel watched in fascination as on screen Jack frantically stripped down while trying to lap on-screen Daniel up. He was on him like a cat on a saucer of cream. Daniel, groaned long and low, his head thrown back and it was clear on the video that he was trembling helplessly.

As Daniel watched, he felt Jack's fingers brush his lower lip. Tenderly, two insistent fingers dipped softly between his lips. Daniel didn't question, or even look up. He just took them in, sucking them with lustful purpose, all the while still watching the action on screen.

"Mmm," Jack hummed appreciatively as he nuzzled kisses against the side of Daniel's throat. Jack's tongue made lazy circles at a pulse point, causing Daniel to tremble again, his body thrumming and vibrating like the strings of a harp to Jack's knowing touch. The fingers stayed, and Daniel took them like candy as he watched himself on screen writhe and wrestle across an extravagant bed with the brown-eyed beauty of his craziest dreams.

In the video, they kissed, they licked, they nipped, and they talked dirty to each other. On-Screen Jack whispered harshly and breathlessly about how much he missed Daniel as Daniel suckled fiercely at one nipple while his fingers pinched lightly at the other. Jack growled the words out at times, but all the while, his hand pet on-screen Daniel's hair with a tenderness that spoke the truth of Jack's feelings.

"Fuck me," on-screen Jack ground out from between clenched teeth. Panting and sweating, growling and swearing, Jack was incredibly debauched and beautifully wanton on the video. Daniel watched, his own hand had wandered restlessly down to stroke heavily at the thickening erection still trapped in his pants. His body was burning up in pure, undiluted lust for the lover he watch on the computer's flat screen, the same man currently in his bed, rubbing himself shamelessly against his thigh. The need to release the sheer, relentless hunger of desire drove him. The fingers were removed from his mouth and he felt his hand moved out of the way. His fly was undone. Then Jack's hand was reaching in past the elastic of his briefs. The saliva moist fingers found his cock. They were cool against his heat, and Daniel sucked in a breath as a shiver raced through him. It felt too good.

Daniel was mesmerized by the sensations and by the incredible lascivious heat of the action on-screen. He couldn't stop watching, even as he felt Jack's hand slip around his cock, liberating it from constricting clothing. Jack was nipping lightly at his jaw and breathing lustful words against his skin.

"Look at you go." Jack's whisper sounded lightly amused as well. "You are such the nasty boy sometimes."

On-screen Daniel was licking Jack's balls while stroking Jack's thick, ready cock. He urged on-screen Jack's legs apart wider, and his head dipped downward. On-screen Jack sighed explosively, throwing his hands back over his head to frantically clutch the edge of the mattress.

Jack's fingers came back up to his mouth, and Daniel took them, tasting his own pre-come. God, how could Jack make him so hot! Watching Jack writhing on screen and feeling Jack possess him in his own bed, Daniel was lost, his mind short-circuiting on too much sexual stimulation. He sucked Jack's fingers in wishing they were his heavy, hot cock. He watched that cock, bobbing free in the video, as Daniel's on screen presence pushed Jack's legs open further, and then grabbed a pillow to stuff under his hips. Daniel knew what came next. He was going to fuck Jack, just like he asked.

Daniel groaned as he remembered. Oh, it had been the best! Jack had never been so… so…. Oh God! The fingers slipped free of his mouth again and went back to his cock. Jack's strokes were smooth and maddeningly slow, but Daniel wanted it that way.

On-screen Daniel prepared Jack, licking and sucking lightly on him while using lubricated fingers. Jack was relentless, urging him on with some of the filthiest sex talk Daniel had ever heard. Jack's rough purr was perfectly audible on the video. It was so sexy-sweet that Daniel knew just the video sound track alone would have gave him a raging hard-on.

"You like it when I tell you to put your dick in me, don't you?" Jack whispered against his ear. The words went straight to his cock, and he felt it leaped brazenly in Jack's grasp.

"Easy now," Jack whispered as he released Daniel, slowly stroking his hand up his body. The two fingers gently inserted themselves in Daniel's mouth again. Daniel sucked them with raw enthusiasm.

"That's it Danny," Jack whispered as he nuzzled more kisses against Daniel's skin. "You want to suck me and watch us fucking."

Daniel groaned.

On-screen, Daniel was easing up between Jack's spread legs. Both men were breathless and moaning as Daniel penetrated. They held still only for a second, until Jack whispered, "Fuck me," again. On-screen Daniel obeyed, his hips pushing forward, and his buttocks tightening and flexing in effort.

"Ah God, Jack," the on-screen Daniel moaned plaintively.

Daniel watched himself. He watched the way his hips moved between Jack's spread thighs. His eyes were transfixed for a moment with sight of his body trembling in pure sexual indulgence on screen; the quick and heated tightening of his own muscles, pushing him deeper, and the flex and tremble of his flesh as he pushed himself into the sweet, tight, paradise between Jack's legs. He watched his own ass bobbing up and down against Jack. So fucking hot.

"Harder!" On-screen Jack's voice was a blatant command and On-screen Daniel obeyed. His hips thrusted forward with more force, bouncing them on the bed.

"I thought you were going to fuck me through the mattress!" On-screen Jack chastised.

On-screen Daniel responded, his rhythm speeding up and becoming a bit disjointed. He was nearly pounding on On-screen Jack, out of control. His eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched tight.

"Fuck, Oh fuck! JACK!" On-screen Daniel shouted and then lost complete control. He was coming and coming, trembling and gasping. With a final shudder, he collapsed on top of Jack, spent.

On-screen Jack petted his head gently. "Good boy."

On-screen Daniel heaved a deep, satisfied sigh and then lifted up. After carefully extracting himself, he eased down Jack's body, taking Jack into his mouth again. On-screen Jack continued to gently pet his head until scant moments later Jack tensed; his eyes closed, his mouth fell open, and his toes curled. Jack ended his orgasm on a sighed, "Yes."

On-screen Daniel then moved up his body to rest his head on Jack's stomach. They were quiet.  
****

 

Jack pulled his hand from Daniel's mouth to shut off the computer's media player. He then closed the screen down over the keys.

"Is that all?" Daniel asked softly.

"What do you think?"

Daniel remembered waking up later that night in the Watergate Hotel room to share a leisurely, sleepy fuck that had felt so beautiful and rich, that he remembered having tears in his eyes as he came. That had most certainly been an exceptional night.

"Wanna watch more?" Jack asked.

Daniel turned into him, reaching for him, pulling him down to a kiss that burned like sunrise. Jack moaned into his kiss as his mouth opened to allow Daniel's tongue entry. They kissed for a long time, their tongues chasing and playing in the wet, warm expression of their love. Daniel buried his fingers into Jack's short gray hair, wanting to consume his lover, body and soul. The kiss ended with Jack sucking softly on Daniel's lower lip, then pulling back to look into his eyes.

"I'll take that as a no."

Daniel slipped from Jack's arms and sat up on the bed so that he could remove the remainder of his clothing. His skin felt flush with desire when he practically threw himself on top of Jack in his haste to quench his need. Daniel whipped the sheet down from Jack's body. There was that shining, beautiful cock again, live and in person. Daniel fell to it like a starving man, muttering "Mine!" triumphantly around his mouthful.

"Easy," Jack soothed. His hand began to stroke Daniel's hair tenderly, but it trembled ever so slightly and Daniel could feel it. It was only when Daniel felt Jack ease the glasses off his nose that he realized he was still wearing them. Daniel decided to heed Jack's words. He wanted more tonight. He had to take it easy.

Daniel moved back up Jack's body to kiss him. He rubbed his hot erection against Jack's stomach as Jack's large hands kneaded his ass. Jack moved his own erection out from under him so that it lay stiffly against Daniel's buttock.

"Jack!" Daniel gasped softly between kisses.

Jack smiled up at him. Putting one hand up and under the pillow, brought out a new tube of lubricant.

"Always prepared," Jack chuckled softly. "Like a goddamn Boy Scout."

"I don't think having proper lubricant is anywhere in the handbook. In fact, I'm pretty sure this isn't allowed in the Boy Scouts." Daniel smiled back.

"Hey, when has that stopped us?"

Daniel lowered his mouth to Jack's again for another long, slow, loving kiss. It wasn't allowed for them either. The fact that Woolsey had had to stop up a leak in the first place was an huge underscore to the tremendous risk they were taking.

"I love you," Daniel whispered against Jack's mouth.

"I know," Jack said softly. There wasn't the usual hint of cockiness that should have accompanied the sentiment. There was only gentle understanding of their mutual need for each other.

Jack's lubricated fingers began to search tenderly for Daniel's opening. Their lips continued to brush in half kisses. Daniel pressed his lips to Jack's as he pushed back against Jack's fingers. A single finger sunk in and Daniel gasped.

"Shhh." Jack hushed him gently, and then kissed the tender lower lip pressed to his.

Daniel rocked with total abandon on Jack's lone digit, sighing and gasping each time it sunk in deeper, coming closer to his sweet spot. Jack stilled him, holding on tight to his ass, and kissing him firmly. He added a second finger to the first.

When Jack released Daniel at last, Daniel moaned, pushing back and back, wanting more. He looked down at Jack, mouthing the words to him, letting him know in no uncertain terms what he longed for tonight. Jack's other hand came up to touch his face gently. Jack's eyes were watching him with wondrous desire. Daniel couldn't resist. He took two of Jack's fingers into his mouth once more.

"You are so incredible," Jack whispered as he watched Daniel.

Daniel released Jack's fingers with a teasing little lick. "Now, Jack," he said, lifting himself so that Jack could lube himself and get in position. Once Daniel felt the slick blunt end, pressing hot against his opening, he relaxed as best he could and sank back on it. The feeling of Jack slowly easing into him made Daniel tremble. Slowly he sank down, taking Jack deeper, into the very core of his being.

"Mine," he whispered.

"Daniel," Jack whispered in response. His hands slid up Daniel's thighs reverently. Daniel looked down in to Jack's eyes, darker now with desire.

"So fucking incredible," Jack whispered in awe.

Then they were moving, Jack pushing up and Daniel rocking back meeting each of Jack's thrusts. Daniel lost himself in the power of their joining. Each stroke brushed the place deep inside him that made sparks of sweet pleasure race along his nerve endings. Daniel's breath hitched and he trembled again as Jack pushed up, hitting the spot over and over. Jack's hand went round Daniel's, which had been loosely stroking his own cock.

"Come for me, Daniel." It had been spoken gently, but it was still a command. Daniel was more than prepared to carry out the General's orders.

Daniel felt it building in his balls, which drew up and tightened. A lightning flash of pleasure went through him so hard that it made his teeth chatter. Then Daniel was coming, his seed spilling across Jack's stomach and dribbling down their joined hands.

"Love you," Daniel's eyes closed, and he managed to gasp as the last of the soul rocking orgasm released his trembling muscles. He opened his eyes again in time to watch Jack come.

Jack was beautiful when he orgasmed. This was when the years fell away from him: when his head fell back and his eyes squeezed shut. For all his years, Jack was pure strength, muscle, and beauty, vital and rich; a willful lover, taking his pleasure in sweet return for the pleasure that he so generously gave. A hard shiver shook Jack from head to toe as he groaned Daniel's name again and again. Daniel felt the warmth of Jack's come as it filled him. The heat of it spread in the core of his being, like a pledge of love's reward. Jack's hands moved to grip Daniel's ass, and Daniel could tell that Jack was holding on for the ride. At last, with one final, intense shudder, the orgasm released him and Jack fell back on Daniel's bed, panting, but smiling.

Daniel lowered his head to kiss the satisfied smile on Jack's face.

"Good?" he whispered.

"Good," Jack replied.

Carefully, Daniel pulled himself off of Jack, reaching over him to grab the box of tissues that were always on the bedside table. Tenderly, he cleaned them up, leaving the wads of used tissue beside the hibernating notebook computer.

Daniel wrapped himself around Jack, leaning his head against Jack's. He stroked Jack's face and played gently in his gray hair.

"That little video was too close for comfort," Jack finally said. "We need to tighten our parameters."

"No more sex in hotels?"

"No more sex at all…at least in unsecured locations." Jack had hastened to qualify his statement after Daniel had frozen in place with an unforgiving look.

"Define secure," Daniel asked carefully.

Jack nodded against him. "Well… here… My house in town… That should do."

Daniel lifted his head to glare down at Jack.

"Geeze, Daniel, don't give me that look," Jack complained. "It's necessary. You know it's true. The Trust sent an operative to spy on SG1 at my cabin when I wasn't even there!"

"Then why only my apartment and your house?" Daniel asked.

"Because those are the places where we spend the least amount of time."

Jack was right, Daniel reflected. Jack was rarely at home these days. Jetting between DC, Colorado, and McMurdo Station, Jack was always on the go, a moving target. Daniel was just his regular workaholic self. There had been days that he hadn't even made it to his bunk on base; he just crashed in his office.

Daniel laid his head back down, half pillowing it on Jack's shoulder. They were quiet for a while.

"It's not friggin' fair," Jack said softly, his breath brushing lightly through Daniel's hair. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Daniel said. He let his fingers brush lightly over Jack's chest hair.

"I don't want to lose you," Jack said in a voice so quiet that Daniel stilled to hear him. "Stupid. I'm not supposed to do this kinda shit. Fine professional I am. Before, I just told myself that I cared too much for all of you. Carter was always more than just a solider in my command. She was my favorite kid sister. Teal'c was my solid right arm. He was my honor when I thought I had none. You… God, you! Daniel!"

Jack turned his face into Daniel's head. Daniel felt him spreading soft kisses through his hair. "I need you," Jack whispered. "Isn't that just stupid?"

Daniel turned his head and looked up into Jack's eyes. "I need you too," he said in return. "It's not stupid, Jack."

Jack touched his face gently, his thumb running tenderly along Daniel's cheek. In turn, Daniel touched Jack's lips, at long last savoring the soft texture. So soft. So true. His Jack, a man of deep emotion wrapped up in a package of false crudeness and uncouth, artless behavior.

"I still don't remember a lot about being ascended. I'm glad I don't really," Daniel said softly. "But about a few months ago, I had this dream…. I can't explain it… it was so abstract and disjointed, but when I woke up, I understood something. I chose to descend. I wasn't cast out. I came back. It was my choice. I also realized that one of the reasons why was, on my journey of self-discovery, I kept coming back to you. You, Jack, are a part of my path. You are a part of me."

"Destiny?" Jack asked, his eyebrows raising in light skepticism.

"Maybe," Daniel replied, running his thumb over the smooth curve of Jack's lower lip.

"Things happen for a reason? I stopped believing in that crap a long time ago."

"Maybe they do. Maybe they don't." Daniel smiled. He watched Jack smile in response: a beautiful brown-eyed smile. "All I know is right now, you are in my bed."

Jack snorted a laugh.

"Turn out the light," Daniel ordered.

"Yes, sir."

END


End file.
